I. Field of the Invention
Our invention relates generally to automatic self service dry cleaning delivery systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a software controlled, computerized dry cleaning drop-off and retrieval system that intelligently recognizes and processes inventory, and which provides a wide range of corrective measures that are user selectable to maintain accuracy and customer satisfaction.
II. Description of the Prior Art
While numerous partially automated dry cleaning systems exist, we are aware of no fully operational, self service dry cleaning drop-off and retrieval stations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,581,064 issued Dec. 3, 1996 discloses a system for reading popular retail discount coupons. Identifying information can be derived with a bar code reader, an OCR scanner, a combination bar code reader/OCR scanner, or manual entry. The manufacturer's discount coupon has an alphanumeric identification of a particular item, a description and an amount by which to decrease the retail price of the item, an expiration date, and a U.P.C. (Universal Product Code), or other code, that identifies it. The system correlates the first identifying code with one or more second identifying codes, and chooses a particular one of the second identifying codes in uniquely identifying the coupon.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,832,726 issued Dec. 21, 2004 provides barcode optical character recognition software configured to create a printer format based on scanned labels. After an existing label is scanned, the software converts the scan into a label format through optical character recognition (OCR). The software recognizes and distinguishes text, graphics, and barcodes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,880,451 issued Mar. 9, 1999 discloses an OCR processing system that reads human readable characters corresponding to an unsuccessfully decoded word in a bar code symbol. An imaging system captures an image of the label including its bar code symbol and corresponding human readable characters. If a bar code character is not successfully decoded, the system locates the associated human readable text and segments the text into individual character images. The unsuccessfully decoded bar code character is mapped to one or more of the alphanumeric character images, which are converted into text characters. The resulting ASCII data is used to create a substitute bar code character in the bar code symbology.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,744,938 issued Jun. 1, 2004 discloses a retail terminal with an imaging scanner that scans and reads labels to derive identifying product attributes. An attribute recognition program such as an optical character recognition (OCR) program is used on the scanned product label that generates text strings from alphanumeric label information and graphics images from graphics and logos. Text strings and/or graphics data are then compared to various text strings and graphics data in a database or look-up table to return information relative to the scan. Data, stored either locally or at a remote site accessible via a network or the like, is correlated to a plurality of text strings/graphics that correspond to alphanumeric text/graphics on a plurality of product labels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,770,841 issued Jun. 23, 1998 discloses a scanner including an imaging system and a label decoding system. The imaging system captures an image of a package surface that includes a machine readable code such as a bar code and an alphanumeric destination address. The label decoding system locates and decodes the machine readable code and uses OCR techniques to read the destination address. The destination address is validated by comparing the decoded address to a database of valid addresses. If the decoded address is invalid, an image of the destination address is displayed on a workstation and an operator enters the correct address. The system forms a unified package record by combining the decoded bar code data and the correct destination address data. The unified package record is used for subsequently sorting and tracking the package and is stored in a database and applied to a label that is affixed to the package.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,246 issued Oct. 29, 1985 discloses an inventory control and reporting system for dry cleaning establishments. A data input keyboard provides information for analyzing processing costs of laundry articles, a data processor adapted to calculate pricing information and to generate reports based upon such data. Sequential bar code records and tags for attachment to the laundry articles are generated in sequential transactions. The bar code tags are attached to articles of clothing and are used with scanning apparatus to facilitate generation of reports according to various management needs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,962,834 issued Oct. 5, 1999 discloses a tracking and management system designed especially for dry cleaning inventory control using RF encoding device and optical encoding. The optical pattern includes a barcode for automatic or semiautomatic data capture as well as human readable characters that are cross referenced to the RF identifying code and to inventory control records in a database. An identification packet is attached to each garment for tracking.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,348 issued to Lohrey, et al. on Feb. 7, 1989 involves an automated customer interface for services relating to drop-off and pickup at laundry and dry cleaning establishments. A customer's processed order is retrieved via a customer interface through a door which opens to enable the customer to pick up his order. Included in the customer interface panel are a card reader for reading the customer's credit card, a display for presenting information and instructions to the customer, a menu of services for selection by the customer and a keyboard or other input device to select desired services. A printer is included for printing a receipt and/or a transaction record.